Society and Its Discontents
by reid-my-lips
Summary: This is the sequel to "So Help Me, Freud", so read that first. After the events of SHM,F, Dr. Akasuna and Deidara decide to try to be together. The problem is, not everyone around them actually approves. What do they do when they find that they're facing opposition at every turn? SasoDei. Shounen-ai/boy love. No like no read; societal discontent goes INSIDE the story. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

[Author's Note]

Hey, guys! I'm back, and I bring with me the first chapter of Society and Its Discontents. It's named after one of Freud's works. I started with a theme, I might as well keep it up.  
Anywho, I want to thank everyone that read, reviewed, followed, or favorited So Help Me, Freud. You guys are all fantastic. I love every single one of you. It's thanks to you that this sequel is happening. Give yourselves a pat on the back.  
Done? Good. Now read!

* * *

Society and Its Discontents  
Chapter One

_"The voice of the intellect is a soft one, but it will not rest until it has gained a hearing. __Finally, after a countless succession of rebuffs, it succeeds.__" — Sigmund Freud_

"I thought you hated making people wait, un!"

Sasori gave a sidelong glare at the phone lodged between his ear and shoulder, hurriedly straightening his tie. His house was still a mess, and if anything, it had gotten worse. Papers littered the floor, and Sasori kicked a book to the side as he headed into his bedroom.

"I _know,_ brat. Just...give me...a minute!"

The doctor struggled to get his slacks up and around his waist, fastened and secured. Life was so much harder when a phone was involved.

"I've given you lots of minutes, Danna. Where are you?"

His face twisted into silent face of rage as he shook his fist in the air. His lateness was bothering him too; he didn't need to be reminded.

"Give me fifteen more."

His sentence was short and curt, and his didn't wait for a response before shutting his phone and shoving it in his pocket.

Ten minutes later, Sasori was still behind. He was clean, yes, dressed, sure, but he was still in pursuit of his wallet and keys, and he briefly pondered whether he should brush his hair.  
"No time." he mumbled as he rifled through papers. "Late."

Three minutes later.  
He had found his keys and found his wallet. He also found the dried egg on his car.

Five minutes late.  
The egg was gone, and he was on his way at last. Six minutes later, he was there.

"Finally." Deidara huffed. A strand of his forelock fluttered out of place. The teen was standing outside his apartment complex, his "formal" clothes looking out of place in his slum-like surroundings. Even his posture and expression were incongruous with his outfit; the slacks and button-down shirt didn't quite match the air the teen gave off as he leaned against the building. The stick of a lollipop stuck out of his mouth.

As he walked up to the boy, Sasori was silent. A hand was casually tucked in his pocket as the other straightened his tie underneath his sweater. A small smile tugged at his lips as he approached his date; the teen looked nice today. He was dressed nicely, he had brushed out his hair... The doctor noted a slight fragrance around his body. The scent made his mind heavy. He liked it.

"Are you wearing cologne?" he asked, touching the blonde's cheek. "You smell lovely."

Deidara gave him a stony glare, but softened at the man's touch.

"You're really late, Danna."

"I know."

The two men began to walk to the car when a loud crashing sound snapped their heads back to building.

"What was—"

Sasori's question was answered —before he could even finish it— by the sound of frantic door unlocking and the frame of a young man nearly falling out of the door. The older man tilted his head in confusion, and Deidara's palm met his forehead.

"Sennnnnnpaiiii～!" the teen screeched, running towards the blonde. "Wait! Wait!"

Sasori looked at the boy. The voice sounded familiar, but if he knew him he wouldn't know it. His face was covered which an orange mask with a spiral pattern. It only had one eyehole.

"Damn it, Tobi! What is it, hn!?" the blonde's hands were held in front of him, palms up and slightly twitching with aggravation. His whole body seemed to scream "WHY" at the interruption.

"Senpai forgot~" the boy said, holding out his hand to drop something in Deidara's palm. Deidara looked unamused.

"You couldn't have given me that BEFORE my date got here!?"

Tobi took a step back, waving his palms submissively. Sasori would have killed to see the expression underneath his mask.

"Heheh...well... I just wanted to see your date, senpai... I wanted to say 'hi'..."

The masked kid turned to look at the red-haired man, waving with one hand before turning back to Deidara.

"You're dating a boy, senpai? I didn't know you liked that. Did he go to school with you? What grade is he in? What's his name? Do you—"

"TOBI, FUCK OFF BEFORE I BLOW YOU TO GODDAMN SMITHEREENS."

Deidara's shout sent the kid running back to the apartment, leaving the blonde standing there with clenched fists. He breathed deeply for the next minute and half, biting his lip until his body relaxed. Sasori tapped his shoulder for attention, smiling.

"Dei," he murmured. "Don't we have somewhere to be?"

The blonde looked up, almost in a daze.

"Oh..." he muttered. "Yeah, we do."

The doctor's smile widened as he took the teen's hand, walking him over to the car. In a lower voice, he made a joke.

"I'm not going to have to treat you for anger issues, am I?" he whispered. Even in his dazed state, Deidara cracked a grin.

"I don't know," he replied with a one-armed shrug, smirking at the redhead. "At this rate, you might."

Sasori rolled his eyes, opening the passenger door for the blonde.

"Yeah, let's hope not, _brat_."

"Whatever, Danna."

The teen got into the car and the doctor followed suit, closing his door behind him. He turned the keys in the ignition, starting up the car. As the engine revved to life, the blonde couldn't help but chuckle, earning him a questioning stare.

"What's so funny?" the doctor asked, adjusting the air in the car. Deidara shook his head.

"You don't leave your keys in your car in this neighborhood, Danna."

Sasori frowned.

"I was only out of the car for a few minutes, I was _right there_—"

Deidara cut him off.

"Danna, this is a _Porsche_."

The doctor thought about it for a moment, then laughed.

"I suppose you're right." he conceeded. "Now then, we shouldn't keep the restaurant waiting..."

Deidara waved his arm.

"We? _We!? You were the one who was late!_"

The doctor chuckled as he pulled out of the parking space, his date fuming in the passenger seat. Their night was sure to be an eventful one.

* * *

[Author's Note]

What do you think? Like it? I tried really hard. I've gotten myself on a Suigetsu x Chojuro kick, so it was kinda hard to write. Nevertheless, it got done, though. I'm really proud of that.  
I can't make any promises about the frequency of updates or anything like that. My IB exams are coming up and I can't pour all my time into this. I really wish I could, though, and that I also had infinite writing power.  
(FUN FACT: I don't.)

Either way, I hope you liked it!

REVIEW BEFORE I BLOW YOU TO GODDAMN SMITHEREENS.


	2. Chapter 2

[Author's Note]

Sorry about that intermission guys. But at least this chapter has about 50% more words! Some of the middle bits were co-written by PsychoPyro, who helped with Deidara's dialogue./p

I love you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Society and Its Discontents

Chapter Two

_"Civilization began the first time an angry person cast a word instead of a rock." —Sigmund Freud_

The two didn't really talk much as they drove to the restaurant. Sasori just drove while the blonde took various positions in his seat, occasionally glancing over at the teen's fascination with the hinges on door's ash tray. He repeatedly opened and closed it, resulting in a frequent 'click' sound. It was beginning to drive him mad.

"Please stop that." he said after a while. Deidara turned around, the lid of the tray snapping down as his finger left it.

"What was that, Danna?"

Sasori grit his teeth, pulling into a parking space. It didn't much matter now.

"Nevermind. We're here."

He opened the door and slung his leg out, lethargically rising to his feet. He circled around the car, attempting to help Deidara up. The blonde looked at his hand in contempt.

"I can get up myself, you know."

Sasori's eyes narrowed and his hand didn't move. He shifted his body to block the teen from getting up on his own.

"Really?" he said snidely. "I forgot I cared." A sarcastic grin spread over his face, and Deidara glared in response.

"I'm not a _girl_, Danna."

"No, but you're my date, and I'm _going_ to help you out of this car. So just let me do it, and maybe we can get dinner before they close."

"That wouldn't be an issue if _someone_ hadn't been late."

The blonde smirked up at the doctor from his seat, looking rather smug. Sasori was done with the delay, however, and snatched the teen's wrist, dragging him to the restaurant door.

The two men walked through the door, Deidara stumbling a bit as Sasori straightened his tie, still holding the teen's wrist with one hand. The door swung shut behind them, and a small, distinctly feminine voice called from the greeter's podium.

"Hello, sir," she started, directing her attention to Sasori. Deidara was swearing at an arbitrary insect that had landed on his pants. "Welcome to Red Dawn. How many?"

The doctor turned to look at the girl. She was petite and looked to be of Asian descent. Her hair was a somewhat light blue color, and her eyelids were painted to match. A complex origami flower rested in her hair, which was pinned in an up-do.

"Two."

She immediately picked up menus and silverware in the specified amount. She held up a single finger, and hurriedly walked behind a wall. Brief muttering was heard, and she returned with a young man in a formal waiter's uniform. Sasori absentmindedly wondered how he could see —shoulder-length red hair covered both eyes, shadowing more than half of his face.

"Okay," the girl said. "I'll be your server tonight. Follow me."

As the two men followed their server to the table, Deidara managed to snatch his wrist free from Sasori's grip. The red head gave no qualms to this action as the blonde huffed and straightened himself out.

The waitress stopped at a two person table, and the doctor took his seat on the far side. Taking the only other available seat, Deidara sat down. He turned to his left to give his drink order, only to find that the blue-haired girl had disappeared. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned.

"Relax." Sasori muttered, arranging the table in the way he pleased. "She's just getting water and bread."

Deidara slumped in his seat, and the older man laced his fingers together, propping his chin on them.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

The blonde scowled at his Danna's first choice of conversation. How was he? Hungry as fuck! Duh. He decided to get back at the redhead for earlier by teasing him a little.

"Well," he began, smiling a bit too sweetly. "I'm starving for one. I could've eaten already if _someone_ had not made us late, hn. What happened to not making people wait, hm?"

The devious shot at the redhead didn't go unnoticed.

Sasori glared at the teen, his brown eyes peering through his lashes. He began to mutter something about car keys and eggs, but he stopped himself, instead opting for the more usual, "Don't try me, brat."

A plate of hot bread was placed on the table as he uttered the last word, and the waitress took the wine glasses from the table, filling them with ice water and setting them back down.

"Good evening," she said warmly, looking from the doctor to the blonde. "My name is Konan, and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take Dr. Pepper, please." Deidara said, lightly shivering from the unintentional allure that he found in the glare aimed at him.

She turned to the other man, who requested a virgin strawberry daiquiri, giving her a charming false smile as she scribbled on her notepad. She left to get their drinks, and Sasori returned his gaze to the blonde, who had somehow managed to consume half a loaf of bread in the last thirty seconds. His expression turned to disbelief, and he just stared.

Oblivious, the teen spent several more seconds chewing on a piece of bread before he noticed the scrutinizing gaze aimed his way. He paused for a moment upon noticing the look, eyes widening innocently while a sheepish smile crossed his face.

"What?" he shrugged, swallowing. "I told you I was hungry!"

Sasori groaned, letting his forehead hit the table. Several minutes passed in near silence, only broken by noisy bread-eating and the chatting of other customers.

"Dr. Pepper and a strawberry daiquiri..."

He opened his eyes to look at his frozen drink, but hesitated to move his head from the table. After a moment, he forced himself up, meeting the eye of the waitress.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Uh, sure..." he said, absently looking through his menu. "I'll have...um...a salad and some of whatever this is." He pointed at a picture of chocolate volcano cake.

"Dressing?"

"I don't care."

She made note of this and turned to Deidara, who wrinkled his nose at the thought of a salad.

"I'll have a burger and fries, yeah. Please." His words hardly made him pause in his quest to eat all of the bread.

"Um, sir..." she said, biting the cap of her pen. "We don't serve that here."

Sasori sighed heavily. "Just give him a steak."

"How done?"

"Medium. He'll take what he gets. He's already inhaling this bread."

Konan looked down at the bread plate, the back to the redhead.

"Okay. I'll put that in...and get more bread..."

She hurriedly picked up their menus, heading back to put in their order.

After she walked away, Deidara slumped in his seat, arms crossed.

"What the hell kind of restaurant doesn't serve burgers and fries, hn!?" he huffed. Sasori took a sip of his daiquiri.

"The nice kind." he answered dryly. "Now shut up and eat your bread."

Deidara glared at the basket of bread, only one piece remaining, as if it were the source of his brooding.

"But _Danna_," he whined, his face making it evident that he was trying to bug the other man, "The restaurant would be nicer if they served burgers."

Sasori didn't respond. He just sat laxly, observing the other diners. He had learned a long time ago that he shouldn't even bother with things like this.

A moment passed, and the doctor shifted a bit.

"So then, the masked kid earlier. That your roommate?"

The blonde was relaxed in his seat, nibbling on the end of the bread loaf. He gave a small nod, then jolted.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

The teen fumbled around, patting his pockets. With a slight 'ah ha!' he pulled out the small box that Tobi had brought him earlier, handing it to the older man.

"What's this?"

Deidara smiled. "Present."

The redhead took the box, pulling the string that tied it together. The sides of the box unfolded around the contents, revealing a somewhat abstract sculpture of a scorpion.

"Do you like it, hn?"

Sasori stared at it for a moment, intrigued. After a minute or so, he smiled.

"Thank you, Dei." he said quietly, nodding. "I love it."

Deidara grinned.

"And I love you, Danna."

The words caught the doctor off guard. He could only look at the blonde with a blank expression before a true smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. His senses amplified, and he was simultaneously aware of everything and nothing. He could hear others talking, a man in the corner coughing...but none of it mattered. Nothing but the boy in front of him.

"I love you too," he whispered, his words reflected in his eyes. "I'll be right back."

Sasori stood up and laid his napkin on his seat, then proceeded towards the restroom. On his way, a girl with short black hair ran her shoulder into him as she walked past.

"Excuse me," he said, trying to be polite. "I'm sorry—"

The girl spun around, her brown eyes livid.

"You're sick," she spat, gritting her teeth in disgust. "A sick fuck! I hope you suffer for this."

She stared at him furiously for moment before storming off, leaving the doctor to wonder what he'd done.

* * *

[Author's Note]

The title is what it is for a reason, you know.

10 points to anyone who can figure out who the unnamed characters in this chapter are [red haired boy (1 point), angry girl (9 points). If you can guess the coughing man's identity, you get (15) bonus points.]

Notable songs:

[The Killers — When You Were Young]

[Macklemore — Same Love]

[Naruto OST — Senya]

Review or you **won't get the citrus I intend to write next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N]

I'm back, with the longest chapter I've written so far. Don't get used to it, but I love you guys. Fair warning, there is citrus inside. Don't like, don't read.

I'm not sure how well I wrote it.

Please read and review!

* * *

Society and Its Discontents — Chapter 3

_"Once upon a time, I looked for a Freud quote about fucking. I couldn't find a suitable one." —reid-my-lips_

The rest of the date was less eventful, with Sasori ignoring what had happened and Deidara continuing to eat everything in sight. The chocolate volcano cake was delightful.

"Are you ready for the check?" asked the waitress, appearing right before he finished his cake. She smiled, and he looked from her, to his cake, and back.

"Yes, I suppose I am." he said, and she walked purposefully off to another table. When Sasori looked back down, his cake was gone.

"What in the—"

"You're right, Danna. This cake really is delicious, hm."

"Brat, you ate it!"

"Mhm."

The red-haired man glared angrily at the teenager until the check came, at which point he paid, tipped, and signed, all without actually looking down at the bill. Deidara would pay for this, somehow.

Once everything was taken care of, they walked back to the car, Deidara patting his stomach contentedly.

"That sure was good," he said, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "Way better than a burger and fries."

Sasori sighed, opening the car door.

"I told you. Now get in."

Deidara did so, and Sasori followed suit, getting in and buckling his seatbelt. As he put his keys in the ignition, the blonde reclined in his seat, looking at the doctor.

"So, what now, Danna?" he asked, smiling. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"I'm taking you home." he said plainly, feeling the answer obvious. The teen frowned and made a face of disgust.

"Ugh, already? Can't we do something else?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno, can't we watch a movie at your place or something? I don't want to go home yet, hn..." In his head, the blonde could imagine the barrage of questions that Tobi would probably ask him.

"I don't know..." Sasori said, leaning against the steering wheel. He looked up the nighttime sky, which the city lights had washed clean of stars. It was just a movie, though; it couldn't hurt.

"I guess that's alright," he said at last, and they drove back to his house.

* * *

When they arrived at Sasori's house, they quickly discovered that Sasori didn't own any movies.

"How do you not have _a single goddamn movie_." Deidara stated, his voice sounding a bit incredulous at the situation. Everyone had movies. Who didn't have movies?

On further inspection, he discovered that Sasori also lacked any way to play movies. He didn't even have a VCR.

"You know, you could've mentioned this when I asked if we could watch a movie." he pointed out. The doctor merely shrugged.

"I didn't think about it."

"How didn't you think about it, that's literally the entire point—"

Deidara was cut off by the redhead pushing their lips together, grabbing the back of his head with his hand. Unlike the last time, the teen didn't fight back. He let his danna kiss him, and he kissed him back. He liked it, he wanted it. Without thinking, he pulled the man closer, gripped the cloth of his clothing in his fingers. Sasori tilted his head to the side, wrapping his other arm around the teen. Following his instincts, Deidara slid his tongue into the older man's mouth, deepening the kiss.

And Sasori didn't know what to do.

It felt good.

And he liked it.

But should he?

Is he supposed to like this?

Is it appropriate to do this yet?

His body was reacting on its own.

Was he ready for this?

Was Deidara?

A warmth was pooling in his groin, leaving him with a feeling like he had when he had woke from his dream about the boy. It got warmer and warmer, and Deidara's hands slid under his shirt, feeling his skin.

And he liked it.

Sasori broke away from the blonde, breathing deeply and moving to sit on the couch. The teen followed him, swinging his leg over him and straddling his lap. A hardness pressed against him, making his own grow stiffer. Lips rejoined his own, and fair-skinned hands slid his sweater over his head. While he was finding words, they loosened his tie, ultimately pulling it off and throwing it to the side. They busied themselves with unbuttoning his shirt.

"Deidara.." he murmured, forcing himself to object. It was too soon for this. It wasn't right, he had to stop, stop while he still could. "Stop it..."

"Aw, why?" the blonde teased. "I thought you liked it."

He ground his hips against the bulge in the doctor's pants.

Sasori winced and looked to the side. Deidara had noticed.

"We're moving too fast..." he mumbled, trying to ignore the sensation. Deidara made a 'pff' noise, continuing to unbutton Sasori's shirt

"Nonsense, Danna."

"We've only had one date."

"We've known each other for years."

"Not like this."

"All the more reason to start now."

The younger man slid the dress shirt off the elder's shoulders, smiling warmly. He began on his pants.

"I don't have any protection. We can't have sex."

"I don't care if you wear a rubber when you fuck me."

"We should be safe—"

"I do not care."

The belt, buttons, and zipper were undone, allowing Deidara to lift up the doctor's lithe frame and slide off the man's pants. The redhead shivered.

"You're my patient..." he muttered, mostly to himself. "You should not be here...we should not be doing this...what would Freud say.."

Deidara gave a frustrated groan.

"Ugh. Freud, Freud, Freud. Y'know, Danna, you'd get farther moaning my name."

Sasori frowned at him, and he tugged off the man's boxers, revealing the desire that the man was trying to suppress. He stroked it gingerly and elicited a choked groan before sitting on the coffee table and unbuttoning his own shirt. The doctor turned his head to look at him, and sat up.

"I think that's my job, brat."

"Really?" Deidara asked with a chuckle. "I thought you said we weren't doing this."

"We aren't, but I'm not going to be the only one naked here."

"Oh, and then what? We play chess in our birthday suits?"

"Don't try me, brat."

"Or what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

He grinned, looking into the teen's blue eyes. His pupils were dilated, and a light flush dusted the cheeks beneath them. For a few minutes, he just stood there, frozen.

"You really want this?" he asked after awhile. The blonde nodded.

"I already know you as a person," he murmured, looking shyly to the side. "I want to know you as a lover, Danna."

Sasori pressed their lips together, unsure of what to do. Unlike Deidara, he had no instinct for how to advance. He had never felt these things before, never wanted to do—

His body jolted as another surge of pleasure went through him. Looking down, he found that the teen had touched him again.

"More..." he murmured. Deidara's eyes widened and his mouth pulled into a grin

"You like it, Danna?"

Another surge. It was as if something inside of him was awakening, growing. He just didn't know what to do with it.

Another.

And another.

The feeling inside of him overtook the red-haired man, and he grabbed the teen's shoulders, pulling their chests together. Heartbeats. His hands knotted themselves in long blond hair, pulling their lips closer, gasping. Kisses.

He loved kisses.

Sasori shoved the blonde back onto the couch, pulling off the young man's underwear. He leaned over him, supporting himself with one arm while the other explored the body beneath him. He found the teen's cock with his hand, stroking it in the way Deidara had stroked his. Small pants escaped his lips.

"Is that good, Dei?" he murmured, dipping his head down for another kiss. He brought his arm back up to hold himself up, and began to trail kisses down his body. He kissed his neck, nibbled, bit. From his neck to his ear to his neck again. To his collarbone. Down his chest. Further to his stomach. He didn't stop until he reached his erection. Deidara whimpered in want.

"Should I kiss here too, Dei?"

The redhead didn't wait for an answer, instead licking slowly up the shaft. Deidara's body shuddered and he gave a low whine, egging the doctor on.

"Dannnna..." he whined, bucking his hips forward. Sasori took the length in his mouth, and the teen moaned, encouraging him further. He began to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the tip. Every movement he made had purpose, and it showed in the way that the other male was biting his lower lip. He started to go faster, but he found that hands held him back.

"Stop..." Deidara whimpered, his body shaking. "I want to come when you fuck me...please...un.."

Sasori looked at him, smiling. He kissed his lips again.

"What do you want me to do, then?" he asked, brushing the blonde's cheek with his fingers. Instead of answering, the teen shoved his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. For some reason, he understood why.

"Come on," he said, standing up. "Let's go back to my room."

Deidara nodded, and they went back to Sasori's room. Unlike the rest of the house, this room was nearly immaculate, only stained by the unmade bed. Eager, Deidara jumped onto it, rolling in the burgundy sheets. Sasori disappeared for a minute, returning with a tube of petroleum jelly.

"I have this for chafing and stuff," he explained, squeezing some on his fingers. "But it should work for what we need." He slid into the bed, pulling the sheets over himself and Deidara. The palm of his hand caressed the blonde's ass.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, placing a finger on the teen's entrance. A frantic nod was given, and he pressed his finger into him.

"Ah!" Deidara gasped, wincing in pain. He wiggled a little, getting used to the feeling of something inside of him. Sasori looked at him, silently asking permission to continue.

He got it.

From there, he began to slide it in and out, curl and uncurl it inside of him, feeling the inside of his lover. After a little bit, he added another finger, scissoring them inside of him to stretch him further. When he added a third, Deidara looked at him desperately.

"Please fuck me already, Danna... I can't wait much longer, hn!"

"Hmph. Someone's impatient."

"You're damn right, I am."

Sasori chuckled to himself, squeezing more jelly onto his hand. He spread it over his cock and positioned it, ready to thrust in. With a nod of approval, he did so.

He'd never forget it.

It was so warm, so tight. It squeezed him in all sorts of good ways. He began to pump himself in and out, and Deidara cried out beneath him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The blonde just nodded frantically, urging him to continue.

And he did, thrusting into the blonde in a way he didn't know he could. He thrust deeper, harder. Everything was on autopilot. His world was between himself and Deidara.

On one thrust, Deidara's eyes clenched shut and his fingers gripped the sheets, a wanton moan rolling from his lips. Sasori leaned closer to kiss him, trying to get that reaction again, trying to replay that moan. A minute or so later, his thrusting triggered a wild grab for his hair, the teen's fingers grabbing fistfuls of his scarlet hair. He thrust harder at that angle, sending the blonde into a spasm.

"Danna!" he cried, bucking up into the doctor's body. He said something else, but his words were incoherent.

"I love you, Deidara."

His words were halting and broken as he continued to make love to his partner, relishing in the pleasure it gave him. As he went faster, harder, as Deidara squeezed him tighter, he felt something fill him inside, a growing, expanding feeling. As if he was going to burst.

And then, before he knew what was happening, he did.

"Dei!" he shouted, thrusting deep inside him as he came. He rode out small shock waves of pleasure, each one spilling himself inside the body of his love.

He looked down, his brown eyes meeting blue ones. The teen smiled, and Sasori realized that he hadn't come yet.

"I'm sorry—" he started. He reached for the blonde's member, but Deidara stopped him.

"This was your first time, wasn't it?" he asked. Sasori nodded slowly in response, somewhat embarrassed.

"I...never really...I thought I was asexual before—"

"It's alright. Everyone's first time is weird. You're just fine."

"But you didn't—"

"You owe me next time."

Deidara silenced the man with another kiss, wrapping his arms around him. He pulled the sheets over them, holding the doctor close.

"I love you, Danna." he whispered.

A whisper in return:

"I love you, Deidara."

* * *

[A/N]

There. You got your citrus. I'm tired of writing now, so... Just be dears and review please? I'm not sure how well I did :/

Notable Songs:

[Over and Over — Three Days Grace]

[Die Another Day — Madonna]

[Video Phone — Beyoncé ft. Lady Gaga]


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N]

Done. Took a whole because in fic it's Saturday, and plot can't fully pick up until Monday. So um... Yeah. This chapter is more interaction and fan service. Enjoy.

Also, thank PsychoPyro for getting me writing AND for getting me music. She's great.

Thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 4

_"Anatomy is destiny." —Sigmund Freud_

_*Closest to relevant that I could find.*_

Sasori awoke the next morning feeling oddly refreshed, like his body had finally obtained something it had been deprived of for far too long. Unlike the last few times he slept, he did not dream. He just slept. But sleeping had felt good, for the first time in his life.

Stretching his shoulders out and back, the doctor rolled over, his eyes falling on the blonde teen that was still asleep in his bed, tangled up in sheets. He was still almost entirely naked, the bedding being the only cloth on his body. Upon looking down, Sasori discovered that he was dressed in the exact same manner.

They had had sex.

"No turning back now..." he mumbled, getting up. He lightly kissed his lover's hair before getting dressed and leaving the bedroom to fix breakfast. If Deidara woke up and there wasn't food... Perhaps he'd eat the house.

He soon found that this likely wasn't a concern —it was only 8:00 a.m. Deidara wasn't up until 9:00 on a _good_day; he'd learned this through years of scheduling.

The doctor was in a good mood as he prepared breakfast, slicing strawberries and mixing batter. A very good mood.

Sasori had managed to cook a large stack of pancakes by the time Deidara stumbled out of the bedroom, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had evidently helped himself to the doctor's clothing, as he was now wearing a T-shirt that Sasori vaguely remembered being given a few Christmases ago. He head first for the coffee table, clumsily picking up his boxers and pulling them on. Yawning, he turned to face the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" he mumbled, looking blearily at the redhead. Sasori nodded.

"I just made it." he said, sliding a plate of pancakes toward the blonde. They were topped with whipped cream and strawberries. Deidara gave an affirming nod, forgoing the process of "getting a fork" and deciding to instead pull off a piece with his fingers. Sasori groaned, grabbing one from the drawer and giving it to the teenager.

A moderately silent period elapsed over the next several minutes, with Deidara hungrily shoving pancakes in his mouth while the older man laxly ate strawberries while leaning against the counter. When the teen got up for more, he took the opportunity to talk.

"After you're done, I'm going to take you home," he stated, taking a bite of a strawberry. "I've probably kept you too long already."

The blonde shot a disapproving glare at the doctor, piling another stack of pancakes on his plate.

"Aw, Sasori no Danna..." he pouted, scooping out a dollop of whipped cream. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. As soon as you're finished eating."

"I hope you've got more pancakes then."

"Just finish eating and get dressed."

Deidara ate the rest of his pancakes with an angry glare fixed on the redhead's face, furiously stabbing food and shoving it in his mouth without looking down. He ate like this until he accidentally stabbed himself in the lip with fork tines, leading to him finding himself in Sasori's lap on the couch, arguing that he could dab the blood away on his own.

"Danna! I can do it, hn!" he shouted, trying to snatch the tissue from the man. The redhead continued to dab at

the teen's lip.

"Says the one that bloodied his lip with a fork."

"See? I'm capable of more than the ordinary!"

"Oh, shut up, brat."

Sasori leaned in, his red hair tickling the blonde's face as he pressed their lips together, Deidara's lower lip staining his with the little blood that remained. The younger man trembled slightly, and the elder ran his tongue over the broken skin before dipping it into his lover's mouth. Deidara whimpered.

"Danna... Stop it... Hurts..." he murmured, trying to pull away from the doctor. He hadn't yet gotten release from the previous night, and even the little stimulation his was getting now was enough to make his cock ache.

He needed release so badly.

"What's the matter, Dei?" the redhead breathed, tilting the boy's body back on the couch. The blonde's erection showed prominently through his boxers, causing a light blush to dust his cheeks with the blood that wasn't already elsewhere. Sasori understood, and moved his hand to rub the teen through the fabric. Deidara involuntarily bucked into the touch.

"I still need to please you," the redhead purred, continuing to touch the teen. "That's the problem, isn't it?"

The blonde gave a frantic nod, biting his lip where it wasn't hurt. A small smirk crept onto the doctor's face —he liked seeing the teen squirm when he touched him. He liked seeing the power he had over the boy. The feeling of control it gave him. He liked it.

But it wasn't about what he liked at the moment, he thought to himself, pulling the boxers off of his lover. Curling his hand around Deidara's engorged member, he discovered the pre-come that had pooled where the teen's tip had been.

"We'll have to fix that then," he said, beginning to pump the length. He slid down to the floor, his head right next to Deidara's hips. Tentatively leaning in, he lapped the clear liquid off the blonde's skin, tasting it on his tongue and nipping at the hot flesh. He began to kiss and nip at the surrounding areas, his hand slowing moving along with Deidara's frustrated whimpers until he swiped his tongue along the base of the teen's cock. Quietly chuckling at the flush that tinted the younger's cheeks, the doctor traced it upwards with the tip of his tongue, triggering a low whine to pour from Deidara's lips.

"Danna..." he whined, his expression wanton and needy. "Please..._please_."

The redhead looked up at him through his lashes, the smirk still on his face. Looking the teenager dead in the eye, he opened his mouth...lowered it...and then, as if to mock him, gave a quick lick over the tip before pulling away again. The blonde's hips bucked and his chest heaved.

"Danna! Quit p-playing, un!" he stammered, the frustration showing in his voice. His legs were twitching.

Sasori laughed inwardly, leaning down and taking his lover in his hand again. He slowly swirled his tongue over the head of the member, tracing the slit and the edges of the foreskin. He began to stroke the shaft with his hand, and Deidara watched him through squinted eyes, moving his hand to stroke the scarlet hair. His hips bucked forward, and Sasori took him into his mouth. Reacting to the warmth, the teenager's hand snapped shut as he tried to grasp himself, knotting his fingers in the doctor's hair. His back arched, thrusting up into the redhead's mouth. Sasori bobbed accordingly, throaty chuckles vibrating his lips against his lover. He could feel the trembles moving through the younger body more and more as the teen neared his release, his thrusts becoming less and less coordinated. Finally, with one final jolt, the teen came in Sasori's mouth, gasping and grunting. His hands squeezed the doctor's hair and flesh, tense as he rode out his orgasm. After a few moments, the blonde fell limp, breathing heavily.

Sasori swallowed his lover's semen, getting to his feet. Wiping his lip, he leaned over and kissed Deidara's forehead tenderly, smiling.

"I suppose you can stay for lunch."

* * *

[A/N]

Not sure how well I wrote that. Let me know, alright? Review or Dei will stab you with a fork.

Songs

[It's Time (Tumblr mix) — Imagine Dragons]

[Loosen Up My Buttons — Pussycat Dolls]

[Radioactive — Imagine Dragons]


End file.
